1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a flash memory card test device with multiple interfaces, and more particularly to a flash memory card test device comprises a test circuit board with a specification detector pin to detect the specification of a memory card to be tested, such that the test circuit board transits a test signal to the flash memory card for testing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development in the flash memory technology, recently, the manufacturers progressively developed flash memory with a large storage capacity. For example, MP3 player, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, digital video camera, other multimedia devices and communication devices such as cellular phones, have memory card. The general audio/video players available on the market have at least a control chip and a flash memory, wherein the flash memory may be adapted for downloading the decoded/recorded audio/video data from a computer. Furthermore, a storage device including only a flash memory is being developed to expand the memory capacity of the computer. A user may simply plug in or remove the storage device for retrieving or storing information. Ever since the flash memory is available, it has become an essential device for the users.
However, the flash memory has different specifications or application requirement, and accordingly a variety of types, sizes and specifications of the memory cards are required. The currently available memory cards mostly include MMC (multimedia card), CF (compact flash card), SMC (smart media card), MS (memory stick) and SD (secure digital memory card).
Before the flash memory card is marketed, manufacturers usually test the flash memory using a flash memory card test device to detect defects in the flash memory card and to ensure it performs properly. Thus, the manufacturing process must also include a testing step by using a flash memory card test device. If the design of the test device is poor, not only the flash memory card test device is inconvenient to use but also the time and the manufacturing cost is increased. Different flash memory card test devices may be required to test the flash memory card with different specifications. The application of the flash memory is also various, and also the design and improvement of the capacity, interface and the function of the flash memory card are also more complicated. Therefore, how to mass-produce the flash memory card with different interfaces and how to maintain an acceptable quality of the flash memory cards is an important issue for the manufacturers in the field.